zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Hair Story
" | image = 171 Hair Story - Title Card.png|English Title Card 171 Marina se Fait des Cheveux - Title Card.png|French Title Card | season = 1 | number = 71 | numberseries= 71 | airdate = September 27, 2016 (Youtube) | writer = Olivier Jean-Marie | storyboard = Julien Thompson | previous = "Bernie Moves House" | next = "Space Fruits"}} " " (French: "Marina se Fait des Cheveux") is the seventy-first episode from season one of Zig & Sharko. It was written by Olivier Jean-Marie and storyboarded by Julien Thompson. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Octopus Masseur *Octopus Masseur's mom *Crazy Dolphin *Crazy Dolphin's mom *Manic Mermaid *King Neptune *Squirrel *Kangaroo *Monkeys *Sheep *Parrots *Walrus *Lobster *Orca "Marina’s getting dolled up for a visit to the opera. Alas, her Octopus-Hairdresser cuts half her hair off by mistake! She has to find a wig, fast! Sharko whizzes to the island and shaves every creature he meets. But the only fur she fancies is Zig’s…" *When Sharko and the Octopus Masseur notice the bump on the carpet, the lower half of Sharko's body disappears for a moment. 171 Hair Story (1).png 171 Hair Story (2).png 171 Hair Story (3).png 171 Hair Story (4).png 171 Hair Story (5).png 171 Hair Story (6).png 171 Hair Story (7).png 171 Hair Story (8).png 171 Hair Story (9).png 171 Hair Story (10).png 171 Hair Story (11).png 171 Hair Story (12).png 171 Hair Story (13).png 171 Hair Story (14).png 171 Hair Story (15).png 171 Hair Story (16).png 171 Hair Story (17).png 171 Hair Story (18).png 171 Hair Story (19).png 171 Hair Story (20).png 171 Hair Story (21).png 171 Hair Story (22).png 171 Hair Story (23).png 171 Hair Story (24).png 171 Hair Story (25).png 171 Hair Story (26).png 171 Hair Story (27).png 171 Hair Story (28).png 171 Hair Story (29).png 171 Hair Story (30).png 171 Hair Story (31).png 171 Hair Story (32).png 171 Hair Story (33).png 171 Hair Story (34).png 171 Hair Story (35).png 171 Hair Story (36).png 171 Hair Story (37).png 171 Hair Story (38).png 171 Hair Story (39).png 171 Hair Story (40).png 171 Hair Story (41).png 171 Hair Story (42).png 171 Hair Story (43).png 171 Hair Story (44).png 171 Hair Story (45).png 171 Hair Story (46).png 171 Hair Story (47).png 171 Hair Story (48).png 171 Hair Story (49).png 171 Hair Story (50).png 171 Hair Story (51).png 171 Hair Story (52).png 171 Hair Story (53).png 171 Hair Story (54).png 171 Hair Story (55).png 171 Hair Story (56).png 171 Hair Story (57).png 171 Hair Story (58).png 171 Hair Story (59).png 171 Hair Story (60).png 171 Hair Story (61).png 171 Hair Story (62).png 171 Hair Story (63).png 171 Hair Story (64).png 171 Hair Story (65).png 171 Hair Story (66).png 171 Hair Story (67).png 171 Hair Story (68).png 171 Hair Story (69).png 171 Hair Story (70).png 171 Hair Story (71).png 171 Hair Story (72).png 171 Hair Story (73).png 171 Hair Story (74).png 171 Hair Story (75).png 171 Hair Story (76).png 171 Hair Story (77).png 171 Hair Story (78).png 171 Hair Story (79).png 171 Hair Story (80).png 171 Hair Story (81).png 171 Hair Story (82).png 171 Hair Story (83).png 171 Hair Story (84).png 171 Hair Story (85).png 171 Hair Story (86).png 171 Hair Story (87).png 171 Hair Story (88).png 171 Hair Story (89).png 171 Hair Story (90).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1